The Wrong Match
by JustWannaBeAnonymous
Summary: Bella dated Edward secretly. What will happen when she found out that her parents plan to arranged a marriage with Edward's family? But the problem is, the one who will marry him is not Bella, but her sister, Angela. AU/AH. Rated T for languages.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Match**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, obviously. I just like to play with the characters :)  
**

**I just suddenly got the idea while I tried to sleep. I write this story just two hours ago because I failed to sleep.  
**

**Please read and please let me know what you think after that :)  
**

**I'll just shut up now and let you read. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Edward followed Bella's car after their date just made sure she made it home safely. He always worried about her in that truck. It was not as safe as Edward wanted for Bella's transportation.

They had been dated secretly for a few months now. It was started as innocent hang-out, but now it had been developed into a serious relationship. But secretly.

Bella was the one who asked to date secretly. Her dad, Charlie Swan, was the chief of police at their town. He really was an over-protective dad for his daughters. Bella just didn't want Edward had to get through a series of interrogation just for dating one of his daughter. Yet. It really happened once with Mike, Bella's sister's old boyfriend. Let's just say that Mike left their house with shaking feet after the interrogation. After that, Bella and her sister knew better than to bring their boyfriend home and meet their dad.

Bella so didn't want to let Edward experienced that interrogation.

Bella's sister, Angela, was 21 years old. She was two years older than Bella. She was old High School friend with Edward. They were in same grade and they had been in the same study group. It made Edward often came to The Swan's house along with his friends. That was what made Bella started to have crush on Edward.

Angela went to New York for college. She was majoring at Law and studied to become a lawyer. On the other hand, Bella went to University of Washington. She was majoring at English and studied to become a writer. From the facts, you can say that Bella was like her sister's backup. But, the sad thing was Angela didn't need backup.

Despite all of the competition between the sisters, they really loved and care for each other. Angela, being the older sister, always took care of Bella every time she needed to be taken care of. Bella, being the younger one, was always ready to cheer for her sister.

It was their summer vacation. They were home a couple of weeks. That was why Bella had to hide her relationship with Edward better than usual. They usually just dated like a normal couple, seeing the fact that they both went to UW.

That day, Angela just got news from their parents. She looked really happy when Bella got home after her date. Only, Angela didn't know that Bella just had a date. Angela waited for her sister at Bella's room. She really wanted to share her happy news with her sister immediately.

Bella, who just got home, was being dragged to the bed. She couldn't do anything besides starring at her older sister with a really confused expression.

"Okay, what is it? You look like you will burst any second now," Bella asked after she could find her voice again.

Angela smiled happily and look really giddy. Somehow Bella thought it was a little creepy seeing her sister, who usually very calm, looked like that. "Guess what mom and dad just told me," Angela said giddily.

Bella, still looked confused, just shook her head slowly. "Hmm.. they'll buy you a new car?" Bella guessed wildly.

Angela laughed out loud hearing her sister's suggestion. "No, silly," Angela said still giddily.

Bella just shrugged and shook her head, giving up. "Fine, what is it, then?"

Angela drew a deep breath before told her sister her news. "They arranged a marriage for me," she said quickly.

Bella's jaw dropped hearing this news. "What?" she screamed her question disbelievingly.

"They arranged a marriage for me," Angela repeated her news slowly this time.

"Yes, I already heard that part," Bella said with a frustrated tone. "Why the hell do you look happy then?" she said, couldn't understand her sister's reaction for that news.

"Why shouldn't I?" Angela said innocently.

"Do you mean that you agree with their plan?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

"Why can't I?" Angela said with confused expression.

"Angela, this is a 21st century. How can you agree with arranged marriage?" Bella asked again.

"Why shouldn't I? Mom and dad found a good match for me and I don't have anyone that I can call a boyfriend now. So why shouldn't I agree with them?"

"Whatever happened to freewill?" Bella asked desperately.

Angela laughed a little hearing Bella's rhetorical question. "Bella, please just be happy for me. I really need your support, you know," Angela said calmly.

Bella eyed Angela carefully. "You're really happy with this?" Bella asked. She didn't really believe her sister's reaction to this.

Angela smiled with a genuine smile. "Yes, I'm happy with this," she admitted.

"Really?" Bella asked again. "You're really truly happy with this? Not just because it's mom and dad's will. God knows, you will do anything that they asked you to do," Bella added.

That was true. Angela was always smart. That was why their parents want her to become a lawyer. So, Angela worked very hard to get into a law school and tried really hard to get a scholarship. On the other hand, Bella, being the younger one, were a little rebel. She just did what she wanted. Thank God, she didn't do anything that against the law. So, their parents just let her do that.

Angela nodded to answer Bella's question. "Yes, I'm really truly genuinely happy with the plan," she said, trying to convince Bella.

"How can you be happy with that?" Bella asked again.

Angela couldn't help herself and smiled widely. "I kinda had a crush on the guy that mom and dad arranged for me," she admitted shyly.

Bella shocked hearing this confession. "Really?" she asked, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Angela nodded her head repeatedly.

"Who the hell is this guy? You never told me about any crush," Bella asked accusingly.

Angela smiled widely before answered that question. "It was kinda an old crush, you know. I went to high school with him. You should still remember him. He often came to this house back then," Angela said happily.

Suddenly, Bella felt her blood was drained from her face. She felt her heart stopped beating. She really had a bad feeling about this. "Who do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"It's Masen. You know, Edward Masen. Elizabeth Masen's son. You know she's friend with mom," Angela explained.

And all Bella's nightmares suddenly combined and happened all at once. She felt sick.

* * *

Bella couldn't sleep that night after her discussion with Angela. She just turned and turned in her bed. She wanted to cry, but she was just to tired to do that.

She ignored Edward's calls all night. She got a feeling that Edward also just knew about this news. She didn't want to face Edward yet.

When the sun rise, Bella didn't sleep even for a blink. Her cell phone that stopped ringing around 3 AM, started to ring again. She just looked at that thing coldly, seeing Edward's face on the screen.

After she had a shower, she finally decided to check her cell phone and read the texts from Edward.

_Bella, why don't you answer the phone?_

_Love, please answer the phone._

_Bella, did you get my messages? Why didn't you reply?_

_Bella, honey, please answer the phone. I'm going crazy now._

_Love, please can't you at least send a text, just to let me know that you're still there with me._

_Bella, we really need to talk. Please meet me at the meadow this morning. We really need to talk about this. I assumed you got the news as well, seeing you didn't want to answer my calls. But, please, talk to me. I really need you to be with me through all this. Love you._

Those were the texts that Edward sent started from last night till this morning. The last one came just a few minutes ago. The texts came with a few dozen missed calls from Edward.

Bella just sighed, starring at her cell phone.

* * *

Bella started to walk carefully through the path to the meadow. That was Edward's and her special place. Edward found that place when he was camping with his parents a few years ago. He shared it with Bella when they came home together after they started dating.

Bella saw Edward's car already park at the street before. So, she knew Edward was already there waiting for her.

She saw Edward pacing in the clearance that was their meadow after a few minutes' walk. It seemed like Edward heard her footsteps because he turned to face her instantly. He looked really relieved once he saw Bella.

He immediately ran toward her direction. He enveloped her in a hug once he was close enough to her to do that. He put his face at her hair immediately.

"God, you don't know how afraid I was when you didn't answer my calls," he whispered, still from his position at her hair.

He kissed her hair slowly before released her from the hug. He looked at her face with his hands still in her shoulders.

Bella, who stayed silent, just looked down and didn't want to look at his face.

Realization came to Edward. He suddenly felt panic, seeing Bella like that.

"Bella, please tell me that you'll be by my side through all of this shit," Edward asked hurriedly.

Bella didn't response for a while.

"Bella, please tell me that you'll fight this with me," Edward said again. "Please, Bella. Please tell me you'll fight for us. Tell me you'll fight for me," this time Edward practically begged her.

Bella didn't know how response to that. She really wanted to say yes and assured him that she would fight for them. But images of Angela's smiling face flashed through her mind. She couldn't just do what Edward asked her to do and forget about Angela's feeling.

She felt the tears in her eyes. Finally, she looked up to see Edward's face.

"I don't know what to do, Edward," she said with a sob.

Edward hugged her again tightly. "Why, Bella?" he whispered in her ear.

Bella just hugged him back tightly and didn't want to let go. She bowed down her head and just cried at his chest. At the end, she just made his T-shirt wet with her tears.

Edward released her once again and looked at her face. "Why don't you want to fight for us?" he asked once again.

"I want to. I really want to so badly. But.." a sob cut her sentence. After a few sobs, she continued. "I can't just forget Angela's feeling. She likes you, Edward."

"But I love you, Bella. I _really_ love you. And I don't want anyone else," he said, emphasizing the 'really' part. "Don't you love me?" he asked desperately.

"Of course, I love you," Bella said with a sob. "But what about Angela? She..."

"She will get over it. I'm sure that she will be able to forget about me after we straighten out this shit," he said harshly.

"Please tell me that you'll fight for us," Edward continued softly this time. "Please promise me you'll do that for me," he begged again.

Looking Edward like that, all Bella could do was nodding her head before putting her face on his neck again. "I'll try to talk to Angela," she whispered softly.

"Hu-uh. We'll try to talk to them together," Edward said convincing her. And then Edward just hugged her again tightly. "I love you, Bella," he whispered again.

"I love you, too," Bella answered quietly.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**I kinda have an idea to write a multi-chapter one for this story. But for now, I just made it one-shot.**

**So, please review and let me know what you really think.**

**Thanks for your time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**I decided to finally post this chapter as a celebration for SPAIN. I just watched my favorite team lifting the EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP TROPHY for the second time in a row. WOOHOOO. I can't stop grinning now. **

**_CONGRATULATION, SPAIN for winning EURO 2012._  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, obviously. I just like to play with the characters :)**

**Okay, I decided to continue this story. I already have the plot in my head, but I'm not sure how to write it. So please, just bear with me. Please don't be mad if I'm not updating sooner. I have other multi-chapter stories that I need to update too.**

**Special thanks to PurpleScorpion95, Lightstarsaway, lilianmason, Team Edward Rules All, LittleLionWoman, ssbksmm, vampiregurl, puss-is-in-boots, izzymarie, sniperocker123, alluneedislurv, CourtneyX-X, edwardsblushin'girl94, gabster18, Jelenaawesome, juicieCullen, LittleLambForever9195, luvablegirlz, magic4eva, Pizza9612, Soccerislife08, sugardaze, twi360amylouise. **

**You guys are so awesome for reviewing and adding this story to your favorite. Love you, guys :D  
**

**Here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Like the day before, Edward followed Bella home again after they spent the day at the meadow. They decided to tell his parents first, but they needed to prepare themselves before they talk to them.

Edward was thinking to discuss this with his parents without Bella's presence first. He needed to make his parents realized that he had a girlfriend whom he really loved. He needed them to know that he would never accept the arranged marriage. If that went well, he would ask his parents to cancel the arrangement. He would talk to Bella's family after his parents cancel the arrangement.

After seeing Bella got home safely, Edward went home immediately. He didn't want Bella's family saw his car around their home. He really didn't need their misunderstanding about his where being around their house.

He got home the same time as his father parked his car. He waited for his father parked safely in the garage before he parked his car beside his father's. When he got out of the car, his father waited for him.

"Son, what were you doing today? Did you visit The Swans already?" his father asked with suggestive tone in his voice.

Edward almost let go off a groan hearing this. He knew it! Thank God, he didn't linger The Swans' house longer than necessary. He succeeded to avoid the groan, but he didn't succeed to avoid rolling his eyes. And apparently his father noticed it.

"Why did you look like that?" his father asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to you and Mom about that," Edward answered seriously.

"About what? Your arrangement with The Swans' girl?" his father asked.

Edward was tempted to say that it was The Swans' _girls_, seeing that Bella was also a Swan, but he held his tongue successfully. "Yes, about that," he said simply in the end.

Edward Senior frowned hearing this. "What about it?" he asked impatiently.

"Not now, Dad. And definitely not _here_," Edward said realizing that they were still in the garage. "I'll talk to you and Mom after dinner," he added.

"Fine, then." That was all that his father said before turning to enter the house.

Elizabeth Masen was cooking in the kitchen when her husband and son came home. They looked tensed with each other. Seeing this, Elizabeth couldn't help to feel worried. "What is it with you two?" she asked her husband and son the moment they entered the house.

"Nothing, honey," Edward Senior answered before kissing his wife's cheek.

"Really?" she asked, still didn't believe her husband.

"I'll talk to both of you later," Edward said before turning to leave. He went to his bedroom.

Elizabeth frowned with her son's behavior. The moment Edward left the room, she turned to her husband. "What happened, Edward? Don't tell me you had argument again with your son?" she asked her husband.

"Why do you always think the worst of me?" Edward Senior said feeling offended with his wife's accusation.

"It's not that. It's just you always treat him hard before and I don't want you two fighting with each other," she said softly while stroking her husband's arm to calm him down.

Edward Senior rolled his eyes and looked exactly like his son before. "He needed to be treated like that from time to time, so he can stay in line. Seeing you can't do that, I have to be the one who do that," he protested his wife's accusation. "Besides, this time it was his problem. He said he wanted to talk to us about the arrangement," he added smugly.

"Oh no. Don't tell me he against it. I really wanted to be family with Renee," Elizabeth said worriedly.

"Don't worry. He'll listen to what we say," Edward Senior tried to calm his wife before he turned to go to their bedroom.

* * *

Elizabeth was setting the table when her son came down from his room. She greeted her son with worry face before observing him.

Edward didn't look at his mother's face and just sit in his seat after greeted her back. He still tried to arrange the words he wanted to say to his parents in his head.

A few minutes later, Edward Senior came to the room and sat in his seat. They started to eat without much talking. The dinner was quiet and tense. Edward was nervous to talk to his parents later and his parents were worried about what their son would say.

After dinner, Elizabeth served the tea, like their usual habit. She and her husband waited their son to talk and just observed him while drinking their tea.

"What do you want to talk, Edward?" Edward Senior asked in the end, seeing that his son didn't start to talk.

Edward drew a deep breath before talking. "I don't agree with the arranged marriage," he said with brave voice and staring at his parents.

"Oh," his mother gasped and looked worried while throwing glances to his father.

Edward Senior stroked his wife's hand to calm her down. He looked at his son seriously. "Why?"

"I.. I have a girlfriend," Edward said frankly.

"What? Who? You never told us about a girlfriend," his mother asked quickly.

"We're only dating for a few months. I didn't think that you should know it earlier."

"Then it's not serious. You can break up with her before we proceed with the arrangement," Edward Senior suggested harshly.

"No. We're serious. I don't want to break up with her because of this stupid arrangement," Edward protested loudly.

"Edward, don't talk like that in front of your mom," Edward Senior warned his son.

"Sorry," Edward mumbled his apology.

"We didn't know about your girlfriend. You should've told us earlier," Elizabeth said softly.

"Well, you shouldn't just arrange a marriage for me just because you thought that I didn't have a girlfriend," Edward argued quickly.

"Why don't you just think about it first before we're rush to cancel the arrangement," Edward Senior tried to conclude the conversation.

"No. I don't need to think anymore. I'm serious with my girlfriend and I want this arrangement canceled," Edward protested before his father said that they were done talking.

"Edward, you just dated this girl for a few months. You know Angela your whole life. We know their family for years. You shouldn't just decide this thing in a rush," Elizabeth suggested softly.

Edward tried to hold himself not to say Bella's name. He was really tempted to just admit it to his parents that it was Bella whom he dated. But, he couldn't do that just yet. He needed his parents to be on his side first before he could tell them about Bella. He didn't want them to make trouble for Bella. He was afraid that Bella would be blamed by her family if they thought that it was Bella's fault Edward disagreed to the arrangement.

"I love her, Mom," he said softly. He decided to use his feeling to convince his parents, his mother especially. His mother had a kind heart and soft feeling. She would consider his feeling before making a decision.

"Oh," Elizabeth gasped. "Are you sure you really love her?" she asked gently.

Edward stared at his mother with serious expression. "Yes, I'm sure. We were friends before we started dating. That's why although we just date for a few months, we already know everything about each other," he said softly. "She's really kind and gentle, Mom. She really loves me and cares about me. I don't want to leave her, Mom," he added practically begging.

His mother looked hesitant. It seemed like she understood her son's feeling didn't have heart to force her son. Edward used this chance to say his request again.

"I really love her," he said gently. "Please don't make me leave her. I can't live without her," he finished firmly.

"Oh," Elizabeth put her hands in front of her mouth.

"But we still didn't know anything about this girl," Edward Senior suddenly said interrupting the emotional scene between mother and son. "Who is this girl anyway?"

"Hmm.. she's one of the students at UW," Edward answered hesitantly.

"What's her name? Who's her father?" Edward Senior asked impatiently. "You should bring her here. If your mother and I approved of her and her family, we'll think about canceling the arrangement," Edward Senior made the decision finally.

"Really?" Edward was shocked hearing his father's words.

"Yes. Just bring her here," Edward Senior said.

* * *

Edward suddenly felt that there was hope after all. He was pretty sure that his parents would approve of Bella's family, seeing the fact that they arranged the marriage with her family. He would just need to convince them that Bella was the perfect choice for him instead of Angela.

He called Bella that night to let her know about the news.

"Hey, love," he greeted the moment Bella picked up the call.

"Edward," she sighed his name.

"Hmm.. you don't sound good, love. What's wrong?" he asked suddenly feeling worried.

"I don't know. Everything's wrong and it made me feel bad," Bella whined little. "Angela is so enthusiastic about the arrangement. And do you know that they planned to have dinner between my family and your family this weekend?"

"What?" Edward exclaimed not knowing about the plan.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Bella said feeling hopeless. The weekend was just three days away. They wouldn't be able to do anything.

"I really don't know about it, Bella. I'll talk to my mom and we'll see if the plan can be canceled or not, okay?" Edward suggested.

"Are you sure it would work?" Bella asked not feeling too sure.

"Hopefully," Edward said. "I already told them about my girlfriend. They want to meet you first before canceling the arrangement," Edward added enthusiastically.

"Really?" Bella asked disbelieved.

"Yeah. So, how about we meet at the meadow tomorrow and I'll bring you home after that?" Edward related his plan.

"Hmm.. alright, then," Bella agreed feeling little hesitant.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Bella," Edward said convincing her.

* * *

Bella arrived at the meadow like they planned. She was confused not seeing Edward's car when she parked her car. He usually arrived before her.

_Oh, well. I'm early,_ Bella thought carelessly. She waited for a few minutes before feeling uneasy again.

It was a few minutes after the time that they planned to meet. Edward was never late before, especially for their date. He was always on time or even early when they planned to meet.

Bella felt more uneasy after 30 more minutes of waiting. She tried to call Edward over and over again, but she only got voice mails. Bella started to feel worry, but she stayed to wait nonetheless.

Without her knowing, there was an accident across the town. The accident that involved a certain silver Volvo and a truck.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Hope you like it. Please tell me if I should write more or not..**

**PS: My priority is to finish my other story, Something That Is Missing, so please be patient to wait for my update. I'm planning to make this story (The Wrong Match, I mean) to be more complex than STIM. So, I need more time to write it than STIM. I'm currently writing for the next chapter. So, please wait for my update okay?  
**

**PSS: Please don't forget to leave comment for this chapter :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: No characters I own. Stephenie Meyer's all of them are.**

**Here is another chapter for all of you. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elizabeth Masen was sobbing with her husband's at her side trying to calm her down. Her son was in surgery right that moment. Her best friend, Renee Swan was at her other side to give support too. Charlie Swan was there as well as Angela Swan, their daughter. Elizabeth was so thankful to The Swans. Charlie was the one who called the ambulance to save her son. Charlie Swan, being the chief of police in their town, got called about the accident. He was there as fast as he could and handled the situation.

Suddenly, the quietness of the waiting room was interrupted by footsteps from someone. Elizabeth looked up and saw Isabella Swan, The Swans' younger daughter. The girl looked really pale. She glanced around the room before walking to the direction of her sister. Elizabeth saw them sat together before looked down again.

Bella, who got the call from Angela a few minutes ago, rushed to the hospital where Edward had been brought to. She sat beside her sister while trying to control her expression and to hold her tears back. The man whom she loved was in accident and now still in the surgery, but she couldn't mourn about that.

"How.. How is his condition?" she asked Angela while trying to breath normally to control her tears.

Angela, who looked really sad, just shook her head. "The doctors or the nurses are still in there. They haven't told us anything about his condition," she answered softly. It was clear that Angela was disturbed by the accident, but she didn't look like she was about to faint like Bella did.

Bella tried her best to breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. She held her shaking hand tightly, trying to look normal. _Please, God, save him._ She tried to pray in her mind.

Minutes by minutes passed in silence until the surgery room was opened. Bella was the one who stood up first. She tried to hold back her legs from rushing to the doctor. She couldn't do that, seeing her position in this situation just as a daughter of family's friend.

"How is he?" Edward Senior asked the doctor.

"He's in the stable condition now," the doctor answered making the people in the waiting room sighed in relief. "But, we don't know when he will wake up. He has concussion on his head. His head was collided badly. But, we don't know what the other consequences from that injury yet before he wakes up," the doctor explained carefully.

Bella felt like her legs wanted to give up on her. "So, he's in comma?" Bella whispered her question carefully. She really was afraid to know the answer, but she needed to know.

"Yes," the doctor answered looking uncomfortable.

"But, he will wake up, right?" Elizabeth asked immediately.

"Hopefully, yes. Like I said earlier, his condition is stable, so hopefully there will be no complication with his injury," the doctor said before leaving the waiting room.

Bella tried to breathe again. She was really trying to control herself to not fall apart right then and there. She needed to be strong. For Edward. For herself. And for their relationship. Suddenly a thought come to her mind. What if Edward would never wake up? What would happen to her? She couldn't go on with her without Edward. She wanted to cry. No, she _needed_ to cry. She excused herself from the people in the waiting room.

* * *

Bella walked slowly to the hospital cafeteria. She ordered a cup of coffee when the waiter came. She didn't really need coffee. Hell, she didn't really want the coffee. All she wanted to do was crying her eyes out. All she wanted to do was expressing her sadness freely. But, she couldn't do both of them, obviously.

So, Bella just sat there without realizing that tears were pouring down on her cheeks. She realized that only when she couldn't hold back the sobs coming out of her mouth. In the end she just bowed her head down and cried quietly to her hand.

Her phone suddenly rang. She didn't want to pick up, but she couldn't ignore the continuous ring. She checked the screen and pick up the call immediately.

"Bella?" Alice greeted from the phone.

"Yes, Alice," she said with hoarse voice.

"Oh My God. I heard about the accident from my dad. Is he okay?" Alice said immediately. It seemed like she could hear Bella's crying over the phone.

Alice was Bella's best friend in UW. They always hanged out together. They often went out for double date together with Edward and Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. Alice's dad was Dr. Carlisle Cullen who worked at the hospital. Apparently he had already heard about Edward. Knowing about his daughter's friendship with Edward, Dr. Cullen told Alice.

Bella sniffled and sobbed again to the phone. She couldn't say anything because of her uncontrolled cry. "Oh My God, Bella," Alice said hearing her friend's sadness, obviously. "I'll call Jazz and go to hospital immediately. Wait for me, okay?" Alice said quickly.

"Alice, wait!" Bella said suddenly. "Don't come here," Bella said.

"Why?" Alice demanded explanation.

"His family and my family are here. And there's a problem that I haven't told you yet," Bella explained as much as she could. "Please, just wait for my call, okay? I'll call you when I've sorted my mind out." Alice and Jasper knew about how Bella and Edward kept their relationship a secret. But, Bella just hadn't told her about the marriage arrangement. She hadn't got a chance to call her friend with all of the mess going around her.

"No, Bella. I can't just let you handle it alone. I'll just meet you, okay? I won't have to meet the family or even see Edward. I just wanted to be there for you, Bella," Alice said desperately.

Bella thought for a moment. "Okay, fine. Just call me when you're close, okay?" she said finally giving up.

"Okay, love you, honey. See you later," Alice said.

"Love you too, Allie," Bella said before ending the phone call.

After that, she put the phone on the table before finally sipping the coffee. She tried to wipe away her tears, but she felt it was useless. The tears were still flowing down freely on her cheeks. She sipped her coffee and finished it. She decided to go to the restroom before went back to Edward's room.

When Bella was on her way to Edward's room, she got a text from Alice saying that she and Jasper were already at the parking lot. Alice mustn't have wasted time seeing that she was already at the hospital in 20 minutes when she needed 15 minutes from her house. Alice was at her parent's house for summer, just like Bella.

Bella went to the parking lot immediately. Maybe Alice was right. Bella did need her friend for this situation. She saw Jasper's car when she arrived at the parking lot. Both of the front doors opened immediately when she was walking to its direction. Alice and Jasper got out of the car simultaneously. Alice went to Bella immediately. Bella threw herself to her best friend's embrace. Alice brought Bella back to the car's backseat. Bella cried freely there with Alice stroking her back.

When Bella's sobs finally subsided, she looked up to see Alice and Jasper watching her with sympathetic expressions on their faces. Alice even had little tears on her eyes. She caressed Bella's cheek to wipe her tears. "Everything's gonna be fine, Bella," she said quietly.

Bella sobbed again. "But.. but.. what if he never wake up again?" she finally said between the sobs.

"Sshh.. Don't talk like that," Alice warned her. "You have to believe that Edward will be okay. You have to trust him to come back to you," she tied to convince Bella desperately.

"But.. but.. you didn't hear what the doctor said, Alice. He.. he.. said that Edward have really bad injury at his head," Bella said while sobbing again.

"Bella, I'm sure Edward will be alright. He'll wake up, especially if he knows you stay by his side," Jasper tried to convince Bella too.

Bella looked at Jasper when he said that. And then new tears started to fall out of her eyes. She was shaking her head.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked being concerned again. She shot Jasper a confused look. Jasper just looked at Bella in wariness. He didn't understand what he said wrong.

"I can't stay there. I can't stay by his side. I can't do that," Bella said while crying harder.

Jasper flinched hearing this. He suddenly remembered about the big problem. "Bella, I think it's time you tell your family that you're dating him," Jasper suggested.

Bella shook her head again. "I can't," she mumbled.

"Bella, Jasper's right. You can't hide it forever. It's the right time," Alice agreed with Jasper.

"I can't," Bella exclaimed suddenly glaring at the couple. "I said I can't," she added softer.

"Bella, it's not the time to worry about your father's interrogation. Besides, he can't interrogate Edward," Jasper still tried to convince her.

"I can't," Bella's words was just whisper this time. She looked at Alice. "Remember that I said there's a problem in the phone before?"

Alice nodded her head. "Yeah. What is it?"

"Charlie and Renee are planning an arranged marriage," Bella answered weakly.

"Oh My God, don't tell me it's for you," Alice exclaimed instantly.

Bella shook her head before grimaced. "I wish," Bella mumbled.

"What?" This time it was Jasper who exclaimed.

"It's for Angela." Bella added warily.

"So, what's the problem?" Alice said still looked confused.

"Oh no," Jasper looked worried. "With who?" he asked warily. It seemed like he had been able to guess the answer of that question.

Bella looked at Jasper with grimace still on her face. She turned her head to Alice. "Renee is planning the marriage with her best friend, Elizabeth Masen," Bella said dryly.

Alice gapped hearing it while Jasper followed Bella's lead and grimaced. "You.. you mean Edward is arranged to marry Angela?" Alice stuttered weakly. Bella just nodded her head. Her sobs had subsided and turned to sniffles. Alice gasped. "Oh my God, what will you do?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't know, Alice. I promised to him that I would fight with him, for us. But, I don't know if I can fight alone. How can I tell them his family and my family that I'm his girlfriend? No one will believe me," Bella said between the sniffles.

"Of course, they will believe you, Bella. We can be witnesses if it's needed," Alice said while caressing Bella's shoulder.

"And after that what? Let them hate me because I destroy their arrangement? I can't, Alice. My family will disown me if I do that," Bella said looking upset.

Alice pulled Bella into her hug. "Don't say that. You know they'll never do that," Alice said sadly.

"Won't they?" Bella asked challengingly. "You know how my father is so strict about his plan. And you also know how much they love Angela. They'll kill me if I dare to cause trouble for Angela's happiness," Bella said desperately.

"Have you talked to Angela? Who knows maybe she disagree with the plan," Jasper suggested.

Bella shook her head again. "She's so happy with the arrangement. She has crush on Edward since high school," Bella said weakly. "That's the other reason I can't tell them about my relationship with Edward."

"Oh no. You and your sister really have similar taste then. Both of you have crush on Edward since high school," Alice said dryly.

Bella smiled weakly. "Yeah, you can say that."

"So, what will you do, Bells?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Please don't tell me you'll give up just like that," Alice said practically begged her not to do that.

"Of course not," Bella answered quickly. "I can't give up on him, Alice," she said weakly. "I can't go on with my life if I don't have him."

"You don't want to give up, but you don't want to tell them. So, how will you fight for it then?" Jasper asked again.

"I'll try to hold on. I'll wait for him no matter how long he will take to fight it with me," Bella said with stronger voice. It seemed like she had will again to fight for them. And she would do that as long as she had the strength to do that.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to ****Team Edward Rules All****, ****Lightstarsaway****, ****sniperocker123****, and a guest****. Thank you for reviewing my last chapter :) You guys are awesome.**** And to ****Jess - Loves forever****, thank you for adding the story to your community. And also thanks for people who added the story to your favorite and alert lists.**

**Please don't forget to leave comment****s**** in the box below to let me know if you still like the story and give me ideas. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say that Edward was mine. So, it's clear that I don't own him, along with other Twilight's character :(**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella texted Angela to ask about Edward's room. She got an answer stating a room number. After that, Bella went to the restroom to wash her face, so it didn't look like a mess because of the crying. Alice determined to accompany her. So, they used Jasper as alibi, since he was Edward's flat mate.

Edward and Jasper rented apartment together. Alice and Bella did too. But, they kind of switched with each other. Bella lived in Edward and Jasper's apartment while Jasper lived in Bella and Alice's apartment. The switch was to the point where they redecorated the second bedroom as their study. It was almost as permanent as it got.

"Bella, where were you?" Angela asked the moment Bella arrived in front of Edward's room.

"Sorry, Ange. I got a phone call from Jasper here. He heard about Edward's accident from Alice's dad, and he wants to see Edward," Bella lied smoothly. She was still fighting the urge to cry again.

"Jasper?" Angela asked looking confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce first. This is Jasper, Edward's flat mate and also Alice's boyfriend," Bella introduced Jasper to Angela.

"Oh, hello," Angela said kindly and shook Jasper's hand. "Hi, Alice," greeted Angela to Alice since they already knew each other due to Alice being Bella's flat mate and best friend.

"Hi, Angela. How are you?" Alice said with friendly gesture.

"Well, I'm fine, but seeing Edward like that made me worry," Angela answered with sad smile.

Bella fought the urge to flinch. She could hear protectiveness and possessiveness in Angela's voice. A part of her wanted to cry, but another part of her wanted to yell at Angela to back off. Bella's body became stiff and Alice, being the closest to her, felt that. Alice stroked Bella's back quietly trying to calm her down.

They entered Edward's room. There were only Elizabeth Masen and Renee Swan in the room. It seemed like Edward Senior and Charlie were out. Both of the ladies looked up to see who came into the room. Elizabeth smiled weakly when she saw Jasper. Edward had ever brought Jasper to his home when they were in their sophomore year.

"Hello, Jasper," greeted Elizabeth Masen softly.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen. I'm sorry about the accident," Jasper answered politely giving his condolences.

"Thank you, dear. And please just call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth said kindly.

Bella couldn't help it to cringe when she heard this. Fortunately no one noticed this. It seemed like Jasper had better connection to Edward's family than Bella. Bella almost scolded herself. How could she feel jealous to Jasper? Bella had never been introduced to Edward's family formally. They knew Bella as The Swan's younger daughter, not more.

Bella stared at sleeping Edward. Only, he wasn't sleeping. He was in comma. Bella almost couldn't hold her tears. Edward's head was bandaged and his face had few bruises. She had to close her eyes in order to be able to control her emotion. It seemed like Alice felt that she needed moral support because she held Bella's arm immediately.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Alice," Jasper introduced Alice to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled a little to Alice and shook Alice's free hand. Suddenly she noticed that Alice's other hand wrapped around Bella's arm. "You looked close to Isabella," Elizabeth commented.

Bella opened her eyes instantly when she heard her name. Her eyes met Elizabeth's immediately. Bella could feel the chill in her spin. Edward's mother even called her Isabella, not Bella. So, she should know how distant she was with Edward's family.

On the other hand, Elizabeth suddenly realized how disturb Isabella looked like. There was slight red in Isabella's eyes, Elizabeth noticed. She frowned a little, but she didn't comment anything.

"Oh, yeah. Bella is my flat mate," Alice explained politely.

Elizabeth nodded her head and still looking at Bella for a few seconds before turning back to her son. Bella felt relax immediately the moment Elizabeth turned away from her. Alice noticed this too. Her hand was at Bella's back shortly and stroking it to calm Bella down. They stayed there for a while until after the visiting hours was over. Bella really felt like she wanted to stay there beside Edward. But, she couldn't because she didn't have right to do that from Edward's family's eyes.

Alice and Jasper practically dragged her from the room. Renee and Angela went home by Angela's car. Bella had her truck in the parking lot, but she didn't feel like she was capable to drive it home. Alice offered to drive Bella's home and Jasper would trail behind them to take Alice home later. In the car, Bella continued her cry. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring down on her cheeks. Alice had to park somewhere on the road, so Bella had time to calm herself before going home.

When Alice waited Bella's tears to subside, she suddenly got an idea. "Bell, what if you sleep over at my house? You can ask your mother by phone," Alice suggested.

Bella thought for a moment. "I want to sleep over at Edward's room," she mumbled.

Alice grimaced. "I know, but that's not an option for now," Alice said patiently.

Bella nodded weakly. "Okay. I'll call my mother when we got to your house," Bella agreed rationally.

Alice drove the truck back while she tried to call Jasper. "Hey, baby. We're not going to Bella's house. She agreed to sleep over at my house," Alice said to her phone. "Okay. See you tomorrow, baby. Love you," she said before ending the phone call.

"I'm sorry I kicked Jasper out of your room," Bella said weakly.

"Oh hush, you know very well that Jasper never slept in my room when I'm home," Alice said laughing. She was glad Bella could joke a little. "Besides, Mom will be very happy seeing you again," Alice added excitedly. Bella was her closest friend. To her, Bella was almost like a sister that she never had. Alice was the only child of Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

True to Alice's words, Esme looked delighted to see Bella. Though, she looked sympathetic almost instantly after she saw Bella's face. Esme knew about Bella and Edward's relationship. She had covered for them a few times. She had used to invite Edward for holiday whenever she invited Bella. Edward would have used Jasper as alibi.

Esme hugged Bella immediately after the girls entered the house. "I'm sorry, Bella," she said while stroking Bella's head.

"Thank you for letting me stays for the night, Esme," Bella said softly.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're free to stay every time you want," Esme answered kindly.

"Thanks, Esme," Bella said weakly. After that, Alice brought Bella to her room. They used to stay at Alice's room despite there were several empty guest rooms. They used to stay up all night to chat about everything. Bella's family used to feel confused because they didn't understand the need for her to sleep over, since they thought Bella and Alice lived in same apartment.

Bella called her home right after she could control her emotion. After the third ring, she could hear Angela's voice from the phone. "Hey, Ange," she greeted immediately.

"Bella, where are you? I thought you'll be home right after us," Angela asked.

"I'm at Alice's house. Can you tell Mom and Dad that I'll stay here tonight?" Bella asked carefully.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Mom and Dad later," Angela said quietly. Before Bella could say goodbye, Angela interrupted her. "Hmm.. Are you alright, Bell?" she asked carefully.

Bella frowned for a moment. "Why do you ask?" Bella asked back since she didn't know how to answer Angela's question.

"I don't know. You looked a little weird today. Do you have problem or something?" Angela asked again. Bella could hear a little concern in her sister's voice.

Bella hesitated for a moment. A part of her wanted to tell her older sister that her problem was the arranged marriage. But another part of her felt really touched by Angela's care. "I'm fine, Ange. There's just something happening. Campus stuff," Bella lied smoothly.

"Oh, okay. I hope your problem can be solved quickly," Angela said kindly.

Bella could feel tears in her eyes. She wanted to hate her sister so bad. Angela always got everything that Bella wanted. Angela got more attention from their parents. Angela's choice always had been approved by them. And the most important thing was Angela got Edward. Bella really wanted to hate her, but she couldn't. Because all of those things weren't Angela's fault. She just was so lucky to get them.

Besides, Angela was always kind to Bella. She always shared every present that she had got from their parents with her. Angela always gave her support when their parents didn't give any. Angela always looked after her since they were kids. Angela always helped her whenever Bella got into trouble and their parents had been mad at her. Angela was really their parents' angel.

After the phone call ended, Bella cried again. Alice looked confused, but she hugged Bella nonetheless to give her moral support. "Sshhh.. honey, it's okay. Everything's gonna be fine," Alice said trying to calm Bella down.

"No, Alice. Nothing's gonna be okay. I can't lose Edward, but I can't let Angela get hurt either. What can I do to solve all of that mess?" Bella said between the sobs. "Angela is always there for me. She always takes care of me. She's always kind, but I can't give Edward up even for her. I can't, Alice. I can't." Bella was sobbing uncontrollably.

Alice sighed. She really didn't know what to say. She didn't have any idea either how to solve this mess. Her thought flew to Edward who was in comma, adding problem to the mess. Bella was the one who was going to be hurt the most in this tangle. Alice suddenly felt tears on her eyes too. She couldn't see her best friend got hurt like that.

They cried themselves to sleep that night.

* * *

Bella woke up the next morning with great headache. She sat up on Alice's bed and put her head on her hands. She tried to get up from the bed when suddenly the headache got worse. Bella ran to the bathroom quickly and threw up. Alice woke up when she heard Bella from the bathroom. She checked her best friend immediately.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked with concerned voice.

Bella didn't answer straightaway. She was still busy throwing up. "It's okay, Alice. It's just because of all the cry yesterday," she answered quietly before washing up. She walked out of bathroom after she was done.

"Are you really okay? Do we need to ask my dad to check on you?" Alice asked still looking concerned when she saw Bella got out of the bathroom.

Bella shook her head. "No, Alice. I'm okay. I think I need breakfast," she said cheekily.

Alice grimaced. "Yeah. I think I do too," she agreed readily.

They walked to the kitchen. Esme was already cooking breakfast in the kitchen. "Morning, girls," she greeted them as soon as she saw them.

"Morning, Mom," Alice replied kissing Esme's cheek.

"Morning, Esme," Bella said.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came to the kitchen. "Morning, ladies," he said smiling kindly. He kissed Esme's cheek like Alice, before sitting on his seat.

"Morning, dear," Esme replied when Alice said, "Morning, Dad." And Bella greeted, "Morning, Carlisle."

Carlisle turned to look at Bella. "How are you, Bella? Are you okay?" he asked looking concerned.

Bella grimaced. "Yeah, as okay as I can be," she answered weakly.

Carlisle smiled sympathetically. "Will you see him today?" he asked again.

"I want to, but I don't know how. If I come in the visiting hour, someone must be there," Bella answered.

"Maybe you can come this morning?" Carlisle suggested.

"The nurses will forbid me," Bella said weakly.

Carlisle smiled mischievously. "Then, don't get caught," he said grinning.

"But, they'll see me nonetheless." Bella looked confused.

"Then, you can bring Alice. They knew her. They would just think that both of you are looking for me," Carlisle suggested. "I don't mind being your alibi," he added.

"Oh, Daddy! That's a really brilliant idea," Alice exclaimed excitedly making Carlisle chuckled. "We don't have to avoid the nurses. We just have to be watched out for Edward's parents," Alice added to Bella.

Bella smiled and nodded her head. Suddenly, she got a way to see Edward. "Thank you very much, Carlisle," Bella said sincerely.

"You're welcome, Bella," he replied kindly. "Now, I think I need to go," he added while getting up from his seat. He said goodbye after kissing Esme. Then he was gone.

Bella and Alice got ready for their adventure at the hospital later. They chose to use Alice's Porsche. Bella was hesitant at first, because it was so outrageous. But, it was more rational choice than her truck since they would use Carlisle as alibi. It would be weird if they use Bella's truck. If they use Alice's car, it would look like Bella who was accompanying Alice, not the other way around.

They tried to act normal every time they met nurses. As Carlisle predicted, the nurses just greeted Alice and didn't even ask what they were doing at the hospital that time of the day. When they wanted to enter Edward's room, through the glass on the door they could see Elizabeth was sitting on the chair beside Edward's bed.

"Oh my God. What do we have to do?" Bella felt little panic.

Alice was trying to find an idea. "Hmm.. what about I asked Elizabeth to go out and have breakfast with me. I can say that I'm delivering dad's breakfast because he forgot. And at least you got half an hour to stay with Edward," Alice suggested.

"You'll do that?" Bella asked to make sure.

"Of course, Bella. Don't worry, it'll work," Alice convinced her. "You hide behind that pillar first," Alice commanded.

Bella agreed. She spied around Edward's room waiting for Alice to come out with Elizabeth. A few minutes later, the door opened. "It'll be fine, Elizabeth. Nothing will happen to him. Besides, you really need to eat," Alice trying to persuade Elizabeth. Bella cringed hearing this. Even Alice called Edward's mother Elizabeth while Bella never called her that.

Elizabeth agreed and followed Alice to the cafeteria. Bella went in to Edward's room immediately after she saw they left. Bella sat at the chair that Elizabeth had used before. She held Edward's hand and brought it to her lips.

"Edward, please wake up," Bella said with tears pouring down from her eyes. "I miss you, baby. I don't know what to do without you, Edward," she continued to talk and cry at the same time.

"I need you, baby. Please wake up."

"You promised to fight it with me, Edward."

"You said you would fight for us."

"You have to wake up, Edward."

"I can't go on without you."

For few minutes, Bella just talked and cried. After that, her phone beeped and showed that she got a message from Alice.

"_Get out of there now. Elizabeth is coming back. I met my dad in the way, so I have to let Elizabeth back alone."_ Alice texted.

Bella got up from her seat immediately. She kissed Edward's forehead and lips for few seconds. "Bye, baby. I'll visit tomorrow, okay? I love you," she said before turning to leave the room. She met Alice in front of the lobby.

Elizabeth went back to his son's room after having breakfast. Alice was really kind girl. Jasper really made good choice, she thought. She sat back at the chair. Suddenly, she noticed that the machine showed that Edward's heartbeat had been quickened when she left the room. She frowned seeing this. Something must have happened when she was out. She looked at Edward to see if something had changed. She noticed that the sheet near her son's hand was wet. She frowned again. Someone had been here clearly.

Elizabeth stood up to ask the nurse about it. Suddenly when she passed the window, her eyes caught yellow car in the parking lot below. Alice had said that she had a yellow car. Elizabeth observed the scenes near the car from Edward's room on third floor. There were two girls around the car. Alice and Isabella Swan. Elizabeth frowned when she saw Isabella Swan got into Alice's car as well. But, Alice had said that she was alone there to deliver her dad's breakfast. So, what was Isabella Swan doing there with her?

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**Special thanks for the people who wrote comments for the last chapter. Thank you so much..**

**Please don't forget to leave comments in the box below. More comments, I'll try to update soon.**

**Thank you for your time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no characters of Twilight. You all know that they are Stephenie Meyer's. Why did you even ask?**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Bella always cried herself to sleep every night. So, there was no wonder that she would have felt bad because of little headache every morning when she woke up. Alice picked her up every morning. Bella's parents just thought that their daughter was out to enjoy the summer as much as anyone could, being in Forks and all. Little did they know, Bella was having adventure to get to Edward's room every morning. Sometimes Bella and Alice asked Jasper to come along just for alibi.

Most of the time, it was Elizabeth who looked after Edward in the morning. Sometimes it was Edward Senior. If it was Elizabeth, they used the same tactic as the first one. Alice or Jasper would ask Elizabeth to have breakfast with one of them. Bella got thirty minutes with Edward. If it was Edward Senior, they just had to wait for a few minutes because Edward Senior would go having breakfast without they had to interfere. Bella even got 45 minutes at least if it was Edward Senior.

"Hope it's Edward's dad who look after him," Bella said when they were on their way to hospital. That day it was just Alice who accompanied her.

Alice chuckled hearing her friend's wish. "Yeah, me too. At least I don't have to lie to get your morning time with Edward," she agreed.

Bella grimaced. "I'm sorry, Alice. You have to do that because of me."

Alice shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm glad seeing you look better every time you walked out of Edward's room," she said sincerely.

"Thanks, Alice," Bella said quietly.

"You're welcome, Bella," Alice answered smiling.

They arrived at the hospital as usual. The nurses never bothered the girls even though they should have felt weird with the girls coming every day. Bella didn't complaint though. They were walking toward Edward's room as usual. But, when they turned the last corner, they almost crashed with someone. When Bella saw who it was, she gasped.

"Oh, hello Alice," that someone who was turned to be Elizabeth greeted them kindly. She turned to Bella and smiled. "Hello, Isabella."

"Hello Mrs. Masen," Bella replied the same time Alice said, "Hello, Elizabeth."

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked them kindly, but there was something different in her eyes when she looked at Bella. Bella could feel that.

"Hmm.. we thought to visit Edward. Bella here, haven't visited Edward again after the first day of the accident," Alice lied smoothly.

Elizabeth smiled but wrinkled her eyebrows. "You do know that it's not visiting hours yet, don't you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Bella. You're right when you said we couldn't do this today," Alice said apologetically to Bella who felt confused with her friend's action. "Bella wanted to visit Edward, but we couldn't do that at the visiting hours. We have plans today and tomorrow. So, I persuaded her in case you can allow us to see Edward for a few minutes. We really have to go after this," Alice lied again.

Elizabeth didn't answer for a while. She looked at the girls one by one. She looked speculatively at Isabella especially. Elizabeth felt something different between Alice's and Isabella's composure. Alice looked confident and acted nonchalant about the whole visiting Edward thing. Isabella, on the other hand, looked as though she wanted to go away at this minute but, at the same time, she looked hopeful to Elizabeth.

"Well, I guess five minutes wouldn't hurt, would it?" Elizabeth agreed while observing the girls.

"Oh, thank you Elizabeth. You're really kind," Alice exclaimed excitedly. She really looked happy in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Masen," Isabella said politely, but Elizabeth could see the visible relief in that girl's face and also pure happiness there.

Elizabeth felt confused, but she didn't comment anything. She invited the girls to Edward's room. "Here he is," Elizabeth said to them. "There's not much change from the first day," she explained while looking at Isabella. That girl didn't even look at Elizabeth. Isabella's eyes didn't leave Edward from the moment she set foot at the room.

"It's too bad, really. We're really hoping that he can wake up soon," Alice said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned to look at Alice for a moment. "Yeah. We can only pray for him, I guess," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Edward, please wake up soon. We missed you," Alice said to Edward touching his hand for a moment. "You should say something too, Bella," Alice said turning to Bella.

Elizabeth looked at Isabella for a moment before her eyes turned to the machine beside Edward's bed. "Hmm.." she heard Bella's voice who sound hesitant. Elizabeth noticed the machine changed for a second. "Hey, Edward. We really hope you can wake up soon. We miss having you around," Isabella said quietly. Elizabeth almost gasped when she saw the machine showed the signs like she used to see every time she left Edward for having breakfast with Alice. The machine showed that Edward's heartbeat quickened a little.

Elizabeth turned to look at Isabella. The girl still looked at Edward with sad but hopeful eyes. Elizabeth was observing her when she heard Alice's voice. "Thank you, Elizabeth for letting us see Edward this morning. Maybe we should leave now," Alice said while gripping Isabella's hand.

Elizabeth tried to act normal. "It's no problem, Alice. Thank you for visiting Edward, you two," she said while still observing the girls. She could see that Alice practically dragged Isabella out of the room when Isabella seemed like having difficulties tearing her eyes from Edward.

"Bye, Elizabeth," Alice said waving and left the room with Isabella trailing behind her.

Elizabeth closed the door before sitting down in the chair. What had just happened? She looked at the machine that already became normal again. Had the changes really happened or was it just her imagination?

"Edward, can you hear me? It's mom," Elizabeth tried while stroking his hand. She looked at the machine, but nothing's change. "Edward," Elizabeth tried to call again. But still no change.

Why had Isabella's voice have effect like that to the machine? Why had the machine show the same sign every morning Elizabeth had breakfast with Alice? Had Isabella been here the whole time? Had Alice covered for Isabella this whole time?

Elizabeth couldn't find the answers to all of the questions.

* * *

"Bella, you got to grip yourself," Alice started the conversation while they were pulling out of the hospital parking lot. "If you don't want to let anybody know about your relationship with Edward, you can't act emotional like that. Especially in front of Elizabeth," Alice said to warn her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Bella mumbled the apology. "It's just so hard to act normally seeing Edward like that," she said trying to make Alice understand.

"I know. I understand. But you have to consider people who were watching your action. Elizabeth is really perceptive person. I had trouble lying to her, you know. So, you have to be really careful around her."

"Okay. I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice sighed. "Really. You're so emotional lately. This accident and the marriage arrangement really started to get to you," Alice said starting her rant. "Or maybe it's just because of your period. It's your time of the month, isn't it?" Alice asked to make sure. She knew that Bella's period usually started around this time. She had lived with her after all even though it had been just a few months.

Bella didn't answer for a while. Her thought was still filled with Edward. Her boyfriend's condition was still the same as a week ago. It had been more than a week since she had last seen her boyfriend smile. It had been more than a week since her boyfriend had last responded to her kisses. Tears started to pool around her eyes. Without realizing it, Bella started to sob.

"Oh my God, Bella. Please don't cry again," Alice said while trying to park on the side of the road. "Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked with concerned voice.

"Nothing, Alice. It's just seeing Edward like that.." Bella sobbed again.

"Bella, are you crying like this a lot?" Alice asked suspiciously. Bella just nodded her head to answer the question. "Oh my God, when did you cry? You never cry this much in front of me," Alice asked again.

Bella sobbed a few times before she answered the question. "Every night," she mumbled.

"Every night? The whole time since Edward's accident?" Alice asked looking shocked. Bella nodded again. "My God! Why didn't you tell me?" Alice looked little pissed now.

"I don't want to worry you for nothing, Alice. It's not a big problem," Bella said trying to convince Alice. "Besides, by crying like this, it always helps me to fall asleep," Bella added with a sad smile on her face.

"But, Bella. Crying too much is not good," Alice argued.

"It's not a trouble, Alice. Well, except the headache and the nausea when I woke up," Bella tried again to convince Alice.

"Nausea?" Alice asked which was answered by Bella's nod. "Every morning?" Alice asked again and Bella nodded again to answer her. Alice froze and there was a blank expression on her face. A few moments later, she looked at Bella seriously. "Bella, are you on your period? Because I remember your period is around this time," Alice asked carefully.

"No," Bella answered simply.

Alice gulped nervously. "Bella, when did the last time you get your period?" Alice asked again. She looked nervous now.

Bella thought for a while. Then her expression changed to confusion. And then it changed again to a frown. "I.. don't really remember," Bella mumbled shakily.

"Try it. Did you get your period last month?" Alice asked again trying to help her best friend to remember.

"Last month... no. I should get my period around the time for exams," Bella said carefully. "I didn't get it because of the stress, I think," she added.

Alice looked more nervous. "What about the month before that?" Alice asked again.

Bella's frown became deeper. "I don't know, Alice. I can't remember it," she said getting frustrated.

"Bella, is it possible that you're pregnant?" Alice asked slowly.

"I'm on the pill, Alice," Bella answered quickly.

"So? Being on the pill doesn't guarantee you to not get pregnant. Did Edward always use protection?" Alice asked again.

"Well, no. Since I'm on the pill, we didn't think that it was necessary," Bella answered slowly.

"You know that pill isn't one hundred percent effective, right?" Alice said carefully.

"But, we were fine.. we never.." Bella stuttered and stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Alice asked quickly.

"A few weeks before exams, I had cold," Bella said slowly. "Edward suggested to me to take this medicine. He said that it was effective. And he was right it was effective. I got better in a couple of days," Bella told Alice slowly. "Did you think the medicine.." Bella stopped her question.

"Did you have sex with Edward that time?" Alice asked looking nervous.

"Hmm.. yeah. After I got better, we kinda celebrated it," Bella said blushing slightly.

"Oh my God," Alice mumbled. "Let's go to the pharmacy. We need to buy a test," Alice said while starting the car.

They went to buy the tests at the pharmacy before going to Alice's house. They bought three tests, just in case. When they arrived at Alice's house, they just greeted Esme quickly before going to Alice's room. Bella went to the bathroom immediately while Alice waited in her bedroom. A few minutes later, Bella walked out of the bathroom with blank expression on her face.

"What is it?" Alice asked immediately. "Bella, what's the result?" Alice asked again impatiently.

Bella just gave Alice the tests she took. Alice looked at the tests and suddenly she felt her heart stop beating for a moment. Bella took all of the tests and all of them showed the plus signs. "Oh My God," Alice breathed the words.

Bella sat down at Alice's bed still with the blank expression on her face. She felt all the blood was drained from her face. She looked really pale.

Alice kneeled down in front of her. "Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked with concerned voice. "Bella, look at me!" she commanded when Bella didn't react at all.

Bella shifted her eyes to look at her best friend. But, she didn't say anything. She just stared at Alice with scared expression on her face.

"What will you do, honey?" Alice asked carefully.

Bella shook her head slowly. "I don't know, Alice," Bella whispered weakly.

"Will you tell your parents about this?" Alice asked again warily.

"No," Bella said quickly. "Charlie will kill me if he find out about it," she added.

"Okay, so you don't want your parents to know this. We have to plan this carefully.." Alice suddenly stopped her rant. "You'll keep it, right? You'll keep the baby, right?" Alice asked looking nervous again.

"Of course!" Bella exclaimed. "It's our baby, Alice. It's my baby with Edward. I won't harm the baby in any way," Bella said quickly.

Alice sighed in relief. "Okay, good then. So, we need to plan how we deal about this without your parents knowing. My parents can help us planning it. They will keep it secret," Alice said.

Bella nodded her head. "I have to be brave. I can't show my weakness. I have to be brave," Bella repeated the words over and over again trying to make the words sank in her head.

Little that they know, someone was knocking Bella's door house at that time. Someone that would tell Renee about something.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to sniperocker123, vampiregurl, WHITLOCKBABY123, angieluvzdecullens, Team Edward Rules All, and Lea1985. Thank you ofr leaving comments on last chapter. You guys are reallly awesome ^.^  
**

**Please don't forget to leave comments on the box below. Thank you for your time :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with Twilight's characters, except just borrow it for now.**

**Here is another chapter.**** This is the longest chapter for this story so far.**** Enjoy :)**

Bella went home after she could calm herself down. She and Alice didn't tell anyone yet, including Esme. Bella didn't feel ready to do that. Alice took her home. She worried about how Bella would act in front of her parents and Angela. "Are you sure you'll be fine, honey?" Alice asked looking worried.

Bella sighed. "I'll be fine, Alice. They won't find out," Bella said confidently.

Alice frowned. "Are you sure? Because, no offense, you're not a really good actress, honey," Alice said carefully.

Bella grimaced. "Yeah, I know. You've told me this morning, remember?" Bella said remembering Alice's lecture this morning after they had met Elizabeth at the hospital.

"Well, yeah. But, you know I was right. You barely can lie, Bella, let alone act," Alice said stubbornly.

"I really hope you're wrong about that because otherwise my parents will know about our morning adventure," Bella said cheekily.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that would take a great liar to do that," Alice said sarcastically. "You barely even had to say anything before you went out. You didn't even have to lie every morning," Alice grunted.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah, whatever," she said nonchalantly. "If I can't lie to them, then I just stay silent and don't have to say anything to them," she said simply.

"Yeah, that's much better than trying to lie," Alice agreed. At the moment they arrived in front of Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser was already in its place. It seemed like everyone was already home. "Good luck, okay?" Alice said moving to hug Bella.

Bella hugged her back. "Thank you, Alice. Love you," Bella said when she was getting out of the car.

"Love you," Alice replied loudly before she started to go back home.

Bella drew deep breath twice before started to walk to the front door. Suddenly she felt nervous, though she didn't know why. She opened the front door. She found her parents and Angela were sitting at the living room. Renee looked confused, Angela looked worried, and Charlie looked mad. Bella suddenly felt like her heart stopped beating. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was in trouble.

"Hi, why are you all sitting together like this?" Bella asked as innocently as she could.

"Sit down, Isabella!" Charlie commanded harshly. Now, Bella was sure that she really was in trouble, so she sat down as she was asked. "Your mother got some disturbing news this afternoon. Do you know what?"

Bella could feel that her heart was beating very fast in her chest. Suddenly she was scared to death being here. Bella shook her head weakly and trying to look confused.

"Isabella!" Charlie shouted her name as a warning. "Don't hide anything from us!"

"Charlie, calm down," Renee tried to calm her husband by stroking his arm. "Let me ask her," she added before turning her head to Bella. "Bella, Mrs. Cope came here this afternoon," Renee paused for a second. Mrs. Cope was their nosy neighbor, so it made Bella frowned hearing her mother's words. "She said she saw you at the pharmacy buying a pregnancy test. Is that true?" Renee asked hesitantly.

Bella suddenly felt cold through all of her body's parts. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't agree to that statement, but she couldn't deny it either. It was clear to her that her parents had already believed that fact. Even though, Bella could deny it now, her parents wouldn't believe it. They would force to take Bella to the hospital and make her take the test there. That would be more complicated when they found out that she had lied.

"Bella, please answer me. Is that true?" Renee asked again practically begging. She had hoped that her daughter would deny it straightaway, but looking her daughter now, she was sure that Charlie wouldn't believe anything that came from her mouth.

"Isabella!" Charlie warned again.

Bella finally nodded her head slowly. "Yes, that's true," she mumbled.

Everyone in the room, except Bella, gasped. "You're.. you're really pregnant?" Angela stuttered which was answered by a nod from Bella. "How?" Angela asked again in disbelief.

"Who is the father?" Charlie shouted the question. "Isabella, answer me, who is the father?" Charlie asked again when Bella didn't answer.

Bella couldn't answer the question. Her parents were angry enough with her, she couldn't make them angrier by telling them that it was Edward. Besides, Edward was in comma, he couldn't defend himself, if Charlie found out. Bella couldn't drag Edward to this when he was still in comma. Bella knew she was on her own for now.

"Isabella, you do know the father, right? You didn't get pregnant from one night stand with some random stranger, right?" Charlie asked again looking angrier.

"It's my boyfriend," Bella mumbled in the end.

"BOYFRIEND? You have boyfriend?" Charlie yelled again. Bella flinched this time. "Who is your boyfriend? Bring him here now!" Charlie commanded. Bella just shook her head. She couldn't bring Edward here, of course.

"Bella, have you told him? What did he say?" Renee was calmer than her husband. She was trying to be rational about this. Again, Bella just shook her head. She couldn't answer that question.

"Bella, what will you do with the baby, then? Will you keep it or not?" Angela asked carefully.

This time Bella looked up to see Angela. She glared at her older sister. "Of course, I will keep it!" she exclaimed firmly.

"Oh, you'll keep it? Not under my house if the father doesn't come here right now!" Charlie said to warn Bella. Renee and Angela looked over to him and gasped. Bella looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"Charlie, don't say that!" Renee said practically beg again.

"I don't care! If you want to keep the baby without its father, you get out of my house!" Charlie shouted again.

"Charlie!" Renee exclaimed to hold him back.

"Why can't you be more like your sister? She obeys everything she's asked to. She comes back home with perfect score, but you came back home with a baby!"

"Dad, don't say that," Angela begged her father. She knew that Bella already felt bad enough. Her little sister didn't need to be compared to her and felt worse.

"No! She should know better than this. She's just nineteen years old, yet she was gonna be a mother to a baby with unknown father! Did he leave you because you got pregnant?"

"Don't say that!" Bella finally stood up to Charlie. "He would never do that. He _will_ never do that!" she said with fiery eyes. "He's just.. I love him, and I will raise this baby even though I have to do it alone!" Bella said in determination.

"Good. Because you will have to!" Charlie said challenging her. "You have to get out of this house and this town. I don't want you to bring this family more embarrassment than you already have! Get out! And leave this town immediately!" Charlie shouted to Bella.

All the blood was drained from Bella's face. She didn't mind leaving the house, because she had known that she would be kicked out from the house. But the town? She couldn't leave Forks while Edward was still here. "The town?" Bella whispered the words in question.

"Yes! I want you get out of town too. Everyone knows who you are. I don't want them to see you're pregnant without the baby's father!" Charlie said harshly.

"Dad, please don't.." Angela tried to stop her father. "Daddy, don't do this!" Angela begged again.

"Angela, be quiet!"

"But, dad.."

"Angela!" Charlie looked at Angela with angry eyes. "Now, get to your room! And stay there!" Charlie commanded pointing toward the stairs. "NOW!" Charlie shouted making Angela obeyed the command. Angela walked toward the stairs with tearful eyes. She couldn't help her baby sister. She looked back to Bella who was still pale. In the end, Angela just sat at the stairs, listening to the conversation.

"Charlie, please stop and think about it for a moment. Bella is our daughter, the baby is our grandchild. Don't do this to Bella," Renee said the words in hurry, so Charlie didn't have time to interrupt her.

Charlie was silent for a moment. It looked like Renee's words finally sink in. "Fine! Who is the father? Bring the father here, and I let you stay," Charlie finally decided.

Renee turned to Bella. "Bella, tell us, who is the father? Please, baby. Tell mom," Renee begged her daughter. She didn't want to lose her daughter. She knew that this was the only chance she got from Charlie to prevent that happened. But, she also knew that even though Bella looked like her, Bella was more like Charlie in personality. She was stubborn, brave, and strong. Bella would never back down if she believed what she did was true. "Bella," Renee tried to beg.

Bella shook her head again. She couldn't tell her parents about Edward. They would just be angrier with her. "I can't," Bella mumbled.

"You can't?" Charlie exclaimed. "See! Your daughter's too stubborn!" Charlie said to Renee. "Now, you have to get out of this house and this town!" Charlie shouted to Bella.

"NO!" Renee cried. "Please, Charlie, think again! Bella, please tell us the father's name!" Renee begged both her husband and her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I can't," Bella said before running to her room. She found Angela at the stairs, but she didn't say anything and just walked pass her older sister. Angela followed her to her bedroom. Bella didn't say anything and just started to pack her things.

Angela was torn between holding her sister back or helping her sister. "Bella, please stop!" Angela finally said trying to hold Bella's hand. Bella got rid of Angela's hold.

"I'm sorry, Ange. I have to go. Dad's already commanded that," Bella said with the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Bella, you've heard Dad. Dad will let you stay if you tell us your baby's father. Please, Bells. Tell us," Angela begged again.

Bella shook her head. "I can't, Ange. I can't tell you who the father is," Bella said stubbornly. She was still throwing her clothes into the suitcases.

"Why? Why can't you tell us?" Angela demanded reasons. "Bella, please explain to me, so I can help you in front of Dad," Angela begged again while trying to hold Bella's hand again.

This time, Bella did stop to look at Angela's eyes. With tears running down her eyes, Bella shook her head again. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. You won't be able to always help me, Ange. Thank you for helping me all this time, but now you have to let me face Dad on my own," Bella said while trying to make Angela released her hand. Bella continued to pack her things again.

"Bella, please don't be stubborn like this," Angela asked carefully. "Do you really want to leave the house? The town?" Angela asked again.

Bella sighed. "I don't want to leave this place," Bella finally answered. She meant the town, but she was sure that Angela thought that she had meant the house. Bella looked at Angela with sad smile. "But, I don't have a choice, Ange. Dad wants me to leave. He kicked me out," she added and continued with her things.

"But, you don't have to. You can just tell me who the father is? Why can't you tell me?" Angela demanded again. "Is he a bad person or something that make you don't want Dad to find out?" Angela asked again.

Bella shook her head slowly. "No. He's definitely not a bad person. But, I still don't want Dad to find out. I want to protect him, Ange. I hope you understand this," Bella said practically begging her older sister to accept her reason.

Angela sighed. She understood a part of Bella's reason. Their father surely would do something to the man who had made her sister pregnant. So, Angela could understand if Bella wanted to protect the man. "So, what will you do? Will you go to him? He will take care of you, right?" Angela asked with worry in her voice. She didn't mind if her sister had to leave as long as Bella could be happy and taken care of.

Bella fell silent for a while. She didn't know how to answer Angela's question. She didn't want to lie further to her sister, but she couldn't exactly tell her sister the truth. "I honestly don't know yet. I don't have a plan for now," Bella finally decided to answer half-truth.

"So, where will you do tonight?" Angela asked worriedly.

Bella shrugged. "Alice's house," she simply answered.

"And then?"

Bella shrugged again. "I don't know yet. Back to Seattle, maybe. I'm not sure, Ange. But, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Bella said trying to sound strong. She smiled to her older sister before hugging her. "It's okay, Ange," she said while stroking her sister's back.

Angela sniffled a few times before nodding her head. "Fine. But, please tell me when you already know what you will do, okay?"

Bella just nod her head before lifting her suitcase out of the bedroom. Angela followed behind her silently. Renee was standing on the stairs when her daughters walked out of Bella's room. Her tears were running down her cheeks when she saw Bella's suitcase. "Oh, Bella baby, please stop. Don't do this," Renee was practically begging when she was trying to hold her daughter back.

Bella looked at her mother with sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry, Mom. I have to leave like this," she muttered the apology weakly. She was trying to let go of Renee's hold.

"Bella, please don't be stubborn like this. You don't have to go. Please don't leave us like this." Renee cried while enveloping her youngest daughter in tight hug.

Bella sobbed seeing her mother like this. Bella knew that in Renee's eyes, Bella and Angela were equal. She didn't put favorite for either of them, not like Charlie who clearly favored Angela over Bella. Bella put down her suitcase to hold Renee's hands. Bella tried to get Renee to let go of her. Renee pulled back sensing her daughter's intention. She looked at her daughter with tears still pouring down her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I have to go," Bella said, kissing her mother's cheek, lifting her suitcase up, and walking down the stairs. It was so hard for her to leave her mother and sister like this. But, she had to do what she needed to do.

Bella got on to her truck and started the machine. She checked the fuel and it was still half of the tank. She prayed that the truck would be fine at least until she got to Alice's house later that night. But, first she had to make a pit stop.

* * *

Bella arrived at the hospital parking lot fifteen minutes later. The parking lot was so quiet. There were only a few cars. Bella got off the truck and walked quietly to the lobby. She tried not to act suspiciously, so the nurses wouldn't pay her any attention. She turned to the corridor when Edward's room was successfully. She peeked inside and thanked God for her luck that there was no one else except Edward in the room.

Bella opened the door, got inside, and closed the door back quietly. After she made sure that the door was shut completely, she walked hurriedly to Edward's side. She bowed down to kiss Edward's forehead and pecked his lips before sat down on the chair. Bella hold Edward's hand and brought it to her lips. She sobbed quietly before she could say anything.

After she could control her sobs, she started to talk to him. "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm pregnant, Edward. We're gonna have a baby," she paused to take a deep breath so she wouldn't sob. "I need you, baby. I need you to wake up and be with me to get through this. So, please wake up, Edward."

Bella stopped and stoked his cheeks. She kissed his hand that was still in her grasp. "I have to go from this place. My dad kicked me out of the house and out of town too." Bella couldn't help but sobbed when she said it. "I don't want to go, especially if I have to leave you like this, Edward. But, I have no choice. I'm so sorry I have to leave you, baby. Please forgive me."

Bella stopped again, but this time because she couldn't stop the sobs. She cried to Edward's hand before kissing it again. "Please wake up soon, Edward. I need you. I don't know what to say to our child if you never wake up again. Please, Edward, wake up and come to me, okay? I'm sorry I can't stay by your side after this. I'm so sorry," Bella said with finality in her voice.

Bella stood up after a few minutes. She looked at Edward's face for a while before bowed down to kiss his lips again. When she didn't feel Edward's response, she pulled away and left the room immediately before she didn't have the strength to do that. Her sobs and her tears were all over her when she walked out of the room. Without her knowing, she had been watched when she left the room.

Elizabeth Masen was walking back to her son's room after she had dinner. She noticed something before she could open the door to Edward's room. She couldn't hear anything, but she could see clearly that Isabella Swan was sitting beside her son's bed from the little glass on the door. That girl was crying while kissing Edward's hand.

"So, my suspicion is true. Isabella had been visiting Edward all this time. But, why? What is her purpose of doing that?" Elizabeth mumbled quietly to herself. "And Edward clearly reacted to her voice. Do they have relationship? Could it be that Isabella Swan whom Edward had been talking about?" she asked herself over and over again.

Suddenly Elizabeth caught a big movement from inside the room. She looked at inside the room again and saw Isabella was standing while looking down to see Edward. After a while, Isabella bowed down and kissed Edward's lips. Elizabeth couldn't prevent the gasp that coming out of her mouth. So, it was true? Isabella was really Edward's girlfriend?

Elizabeth pulled back from the door and hid behind a pillar when Isabella opened the door. She stared at the girl who was still crying. After Isabella left the corridor, Elizabeth walked inside Edward's room. She stared at her son's body for a minute, before her eyes moved to the machine beside him. His heartbeat had quickened a lot when Isabella came. She sat down at the chair that Isabella had used. Elizabeth just stayed there and stared in to space quietly. What should she do?

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it :)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long. I can't say how sorry I am. Please forgive me.. But I have to say sorry again. I kinda don't know when I will update again. I want to finish my other story (Something That Is Missing) first. Because I just need two or three chapter for that story while I haven't seen the end of this one. Please wait for it..  
**

**Please leave comments in the box below to let me know if you're still curious about the story. Thanks for your time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**Here is another chapter. I'm sorry if there are mistakes with the spelling and grammar. Enjoy :)**

Bella drove her truck to The Cullens' house. She stopped at the side on the road in her way there. She called Alice's phone. Alice picked up the call after the third ring. "Hey, Alice." Bella greeted quietly. She tried to sound normal, but apparently Alice knew her too much.

"Bella? What happened?" Alice asked immediately sensing there was something wrong in Bella's voice.

"Can I stay at your house tonight?" Bella asked, not answering Alice's question.

"Of course, but what happened?" Alice asked, still confused.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I'm on my way to your house. See you, Alice."

"Alright, I'll wait. Be careful," Alice said before ending the phone call.

Bella continued to drive to Alice's house. She parked the truck in the street in front of Alice's house. Alice was already waiting for her arrival at the front porch. She stood up immediately after she saw Bella's truck stopped. Her eyes fell to the bags that Bella had brought from her house. Alice wanted to open her mouth instantly to question her best friend about the bags, but she restrained her curiosity and helped Bella carried her bags into the house. Esme and Carlisle were not home at the moment. This fact provided the two girls more privacy and less questioning parents. And the girls really needed that, especially in this kind of circumstances.

Alice brought two of Bella's bags to her bedroom where Bella would be staying for the night. Bella settled another two bags besides the bags that Alice had brought in front of Alice's walk-in-closet. Alice was sitting at the couch that was placed across from her bed. She was waiting for Bella to join her there. Bella took her time settling her bags before she turned her head to Alice's direction. She could see the impatience in Alice's eyes. Bella sighed and walked slowly to the couch. She knew that there were questions that were waiting for her.

Alice reached out her hand to hold Bella's. "Tell me what happened, Bella," she said, slightly begging her best friend.

Bella smiled sadly. "Well, I came home to see my parents and Angela had been waiting for me," Bella stopped for a moment to control her emotion by taking a deep breath. "It seemed like someone had informed them that I'm pregnant. They, especially my dad questioned me about it. In short, he wanted to know who the father was, but I couldn't tell him, Alice. I just couldn't. Not yet anyway," Bella continued before the sobs came to her.

Alice pulled Bella into a hug. She stroked Bella's arm to calm her. After a few minutes and Bella's cry was ceased, Alice asked again. "Then what happened?"

"Dad said that he wanted to know who the father was or I had to leave the house and the town," Bella whispered her answer.

There were so many things that came to Alice's mind. So many questions that she wanted to ask. But, she tried to hold them back and sorted them out in her head before asking them. "Okay, first of all, why couldn't you just tell him Bella? Surely it was not because that stupid arrangement wasn't it?"

Bella cringed hearing Alice's last words. "Alice, Edward is in comma. He can't defend himself. What if dad decided to do something to him?"

"That is ridiculous," Alice protested instantly. "I know you can't suggest that Charlie can do some harm to someone in that condition."

"Okay, well, maybe not. What I was saying is that dad must want to ask questions and Edward is not in condition to be able to answer them. And if dad can't interrogate him, dad would just judge him. I really don't want dad to misunderstand Edward."

"Okay, fine that might be true. But, Charlie couldn't judge Edward too badly, Bella. He agreed for Edward marrying one of his daughters. That means he may think that at least Edward is good enough for his daughter," Alice argued again.

"Yes, he might be agreed for Edward marrying his daughter, but the daughter in the question is Angela, Alice, not me. He wanted, no scratch that, he _wants_ Edward to marry Angela. He has planned that. You know that my dad is a man that is always stick to his plan. He will be angrier to me if I ruined his plan."

"So, it's about that stupid arrangement, isn't it?" Alice snapped. It seemed like she really hated that marriage arrangement.

"Alice, as long as the arrangement is still on go, I can't think that as a stupid arrangement," Bella said coldly.

"Fine, I'm sorry. You're right. That arrangement is still a serious problem as long as it hasn't been canceled," Alice gave in before sighing. "What is your plan now?" she asked slowly.

Bella shook her head. "I don't know. I have to go away from here now. Dad wants me to," she answered weakly.

"You know you can stay here for as long as you want, right?" Alice offered kindly.

"No, I can't stay here, Alice," Bella refused immediately.

"Why not?"

"Dad wants me out. Not only out of the house, but also out of the town."

"Bella, that's stupid. Your father doesn't have any right to kick you out of town," Alice protested half-yelling.

"I know. But, he wants me to, Alice. And I can't stay here. I know that legally I can just stay here, but I don't want any more confrontation. Besides that, people will talk. And also dad's right. I have brought him shame, and I shouldn't stay to give him more embarrassment," Bella explained sadly.

"That's not true, Bella. As a father, he should help you, especially in this kind of situation when you need him the most. He should look after you, not kick you out like this," Alice said sadly to give her best friend support.

Bella smiled sadly. "That may be true, but Charles Swan is a very prideful man. He's old fashion, especially in this kind of situation. He raised me to be a better woman, but I bring him shame. Despite of the things he said or did to me, he's still my father. I don't want to anger him more. I just hope that one day he can accept me for who I am and what I choose for my life. That's why I need to go away now before there's too much damage to our relationship."

"So you want to go? Where will you go?" Alice said with concern in her voice.

Bella shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I can go back to Seattle. At least I have a place to stay there."

"Bella, you can stay here. Charlie doesn't need to know that you're here," Alice suggested.

Bella shook her head. "No. I can't stay here. I don't want to be a burden to your family, Alice. I know that you and your parents won't mind if I want to stay here. And if we're talking about a few days, I may choose to stay here. But, we're talking about unlimited time, Alice. I can't intrude your family for that long time."

"Bella, you're like a sister to me. We love you."

"I know. But, I can't, Alice. Besides, it's not just me anymore. I have to think about this baby too. I have to find a job, so I can provide for him or her," Bella tried to explain.

"But, what about Edward? Will you just leave him like that?"

Suddenly, tears were pouring down Bella's cheeks. "I don't know, Alice. It's the thing that makes me uneasy to leave. I can't be separated from him like this, Alice. I don't know what to do." Bella cried again.

Alice just pulled her into her embrace to soothe her. "Shh.. It's gonna be fine, Bella. We can talk to Jasper or my parents. Maybe they can offer some plan or solution for this problem, okay?" Alice said trying to calm Bella. Bella didn't say anything and just nodded her head. "Why don't you just take a rest? You must be exhausted. We'll talk again tomorrow, okay?" she suggested.

Bella nodded her head again and walked to Alice's bed. She just felt the energy had been drained from her body. She really felt exhausted.

* * *

Jasper came to the house the next day. He planned to ask Alice out, but he was shocked when he found his girlfriend and her best friend in a bad condition. He asked them what had happened immediately. So, the girls filled him in about the situation.

"Hmm.. Bella, I think I can help," Jasper said after hearing the whole problem from Bella and Alice's story. "I have an aunt.."

"Jasper, I really don't want to burden anyone," Bella said before Jasper could elaborate his plan.

Jasper rolled his eyes. He knew that Bella would react like this at first. But, he also knew that his offer would be a good plan for her if she could be a little more patient to hear his plan. "Please listen to my plan first before you decide not to use it, okay?"

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to make it seem that your plan was bad. It was just the way you start your explanation that made me a little wary," she said trying to explain her reason. "I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to offend you," she added.

"It's okay, Bella. I understand. It's like your habit to make sure that you don't burden anyone. But, Bella, please keep your mind open while you listen to my plan, okay?" Jasper asked Bella. Bella nodded her head as a sign that she agreed. "Alright, here's the plan. I have an aunt. She lives at Port Angeles. She has a diner there. It's usually pretty busy there. I think that you can get a job there.."

"Jasper, I know that I _need _a job, or maybe even jobs, in order to survive this situation. But, I really don't want to force your aunt to hire me," Bella cut Jasper's words.

"I think I need a new request. Please, listen to my plan first before you protest, okay?"

Alice chuckled listening to her best friend and her boyfriend argued. "Alright, you two, listen up. Bella, please stop interrupting Jasper. He can think of some useful plans.. sometimes," Alice added her last word while grinning at Jasper.

"Thank you, baby," he answered with sarcastic tone in his voice.

Alice giggled for a few second before she could gain her composure again. She turned her head to Bella. "No, seriously, Bella. Stop interrupting him."

"Fine. I won't say anything until you finished telling me your plan," Bella gave in.

"Good. We're getting off the topic here," Jasper said with thankful note to Bella. "Where was I?" he asked and thought for a second. "Oh yeah, you can get a job at my aunt's diner. Besides that, I'm sure that she can help you with your situation. Wait, remember your promise to not interrupt me," Jasper warned when he saw Bella's intention. "My aunt lives with her husband. They don't have any children because my aunt can't have children. She.. uhmm.. let's just say that she had some history that can make her understand your situation. I'm sure that she can help you, Bella. You can get a job at a diner. And in the beginning, I think you can stay with my aunt and uncle. So, that way you don't have to pay rent."

"I don't know, Jasper. I don't know your aunt, but I have to crash in her house. I'm not sure that's a good idea. Besides, if I have to stay at other people's place, what difference will they be if I stay here?"

"The difference is you will get a job if you stay there. If you feel uneasy, then I'm sure my aunt can cut your salary as a change for paying the rent."

"Jasper, I don't think that it can be permanent solution." This time it was Alice who threw an argument.

"I know," Jasper agreed instantly. "The question is: Are _you_ looking for a permanent solution?" he asked Bella. Bella frowned at Jasper's question. "Because I think you're no looking for a permanent solution, right Bella?"

"I don't know, Jasper," Bella admitted.

"You're still waiting for Edward to wake up, aren't you? So, for the time being, my plan can be a good solution. It can be good for a few months. And after that, hopefully Edward will be awake by then. But, just in case he doesn't, at least you can be back on your feet," Jasper suggested to Bella. "When you finally have a little saving, you can decide what you will do next later. You can stay with Aunt Rose, I'm sure she won't mind, or you can look for other jobs," he continued when the two girls didn't say anything. "And the most important thing is Port Angeles is closer than Seattle from here."

That point got Bella's attention. Jasper was right. Port Angeles was close enough from Forks. She could be closer to Edward. She wouldn't be in town, but she could get to Edward faster than if she stayed at their apartment in Seattle.

Jasper could see the changes in Bella's demeanor after she heard what he had said. "Alice and I can check on Edward, so you can get report regularly. After the summer vacation ends, I'm sure Carlisle won't mind calling you to tell you about Edward's condition," he added. "And one more thing. I think you need to take some time off from the university."

"What? Why?" Alice protested immediately. "She won't be due until spring."

"Jasper's right, Alice. I need the time to work and build a nest. So, I can be prepared when the baby arrives," Bella agreed with Jasper's suggestion. "Jasper, I can't agree with your plan though. What if your aunt doesn't want to help?"

"Well, why don't we call my aunt now to make sure that she wants to help?" Jasper suggested while taking his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited for a few seconds before the call was answered. "Hello, Aunt Rose," he greeted politely.

"Jasper? Well, I have to say that it's a little unusual for you to call me," Aunt Rose answered jokingly.

Jasper chuckled hearing his aunt's reply. "I'm sorry I didn't call often, Aunt," he answered.

Aunt Rose laughed a little. "It's fine. But, I think you have something to tell me if you can find the time to call me now?"

"Hmm. Yeah, sort of," Jasper answered hesitantly.

"What is it, Jasper? Do you get in a trouble or something? You're not calling from jail, right?"

Jasper laughed hearing his aunt's accusation. "Of course not. Do you not know me at all? Really? Jail?"

"Well, I do know you. I do know that it was hard to predict things you do. So, I just guess. I'm glad that you're not in jail because I'm not sure I would come and bail you out if you are," Aunt Rose teased him.

"No, Aunt Rose. You don't have to bail me out. But, I do have some problem, or at least it is my friend that has a problem," Jasper admitted.

"Oh? Okay, what is it? Is it something that I can help with?" Aunt Rose asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, my friend needs some help and I think you may be able to help her."

"Her? Are you talking about your little girlfriend?"

"No, it's not Alice who's in trouble. It is our best friend. Her name is Bella."

"Okay. So what is the trouble this Bella has?"

"Hmm.. she had a fight with her father. And he kicked her out. She really needs a place to stay and a job. I think you can help her, especially in the job front. Can she work at your diner?" Jasper asked carefully.

"Hmm.. I don't mind helping your friend, Jasper. But I do need to know if she can handle the job first before I can I hire her," Aunt Rose answered kindly. "Besides, if you're hoping her to be able to stay with me, I need to know the whole problem first before I agree," she added.

"Fair enough. The whole problem is a little complicated. So, if you want to know about that, what about we come to visit you tomorrow?" Jasper suggested while he made the signal to Bella and Alice silently asking if that was okay. Alice and Bella nodded immediately.

"That sounds like a good idea. What about you come at the afternoon to the diner? We can talk in my office. Besides, maybe I'll be able to see if your friend has a capability to work at my diner?" Aunt Rose suggested back.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to her about it. Thanks, Aunt Rose," he said before saying goodbye to his aunt. He faced Bella and Alice and told them what his aunt had told him. Bella agreed to come to his aunt's diner, so she could be interviewed by his aunt directly. Sort of.

* * *

Elizabeth lifted her head from her son's face when she heard the door was opened. She half-expected it to be Alice Cullen because it had been three days since the girls came. Alice or Jasper usually came every day, but neither of them had come since three days ago. Elizabeth became more concerned and suspicious about things that had been going between her son and his so-called three best friends. Though, she suspected that Isabella was more than friend to her son, she still couldn't be sure about them. Despite all of the marriage arrangement business, Elizabeth just wanted what was best for her son and what could make him happy, so she was kinda expecting to see Alice or Jasper. She just wanted to get to the bottom of the things. That was why she was a little surprised and disappointed to see Renee at the door.

Despite her feeling and curiosity, Elizabeth greeted her best friend with a smile. But, the smile that Renee gave her was a little off. That was why Elizabeth knew that something had gone wrong. She asked Renee to sit at the couch before she sat there herself. She offered Renee drink, but her best friend refused it. Elizabeth watched Renee fidgeted at her seat with her hands held each other tightly. Elizabeth frowned at her friend. She reached out her hand to grasp Renee's hands and stop her fidgeting.

"What happened, Renee?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

Renee threw wry smile to Elizabeth's direction before shaking her head. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Come on, Renee. You know you can talk to me about anything. We're best friends," Elizabeth said trying to persuade her friend to talk.

Renee shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want to burden you with my problem. You already have your hands full right now," she said while glancing at Edward's direction. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here these last few days," she added after turning her eyes back to Elizabeth.

"It's fine, Renee. There's no change about Edward at all," Elizabeth answered with sad expression. "But, we were talking about your problem. What happened?" she asked again.

Renee took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but some sobs still escaped from her lips. "Bella.." That was the only word that left her mouth before she couldn't control her sobs anymore.

Elizabeth watched Renee with concerned expression. Besides Renee, she was also concerned about Isabella. From the reaction Renee gave after saying her name, Elizabeth could see that there was a problem regarding Isabella. She pulled Renee into her hug to try to calm her best friend. Her hands caressed Renee's back. "Sshh.. It's okay.. It's okay. Whatever it is, it's gonna be okay, honey," Elizabeth said kindly.

After a few minutes of crying, Renee could calm herself a little. She took a few deep breaths while wiping the tears on her face with tissue. Elizabeth could see that Renee got a little better, so she tried to ask again. "So, what happened with Isabella?" she asked slowly.

"She fought with Charlie. You know that Angela maybe inherited Charlie's seriousness or planning ability, but Bella is the one who inherited his stubbornness. So, when they fought, they fought hard. They are both stubborn and hard-headed. And in the end, both of them didn't want give in to each other. So, Charlie kicked Bella out of the house," Renee ended her story with new sobs.

Elizabeth gasped hearing her friend's story. "You.. you mean Isabella went away?" she asked still feeling a little shaken.

Renee nodded her head because she couldn't find her voice. She sobbed a little more.

Elizabeth's hand went back to caress Renee's back. She didn't say anything, but her mind went back to three nights ago when the last time she saw Isabella. "When did this happen, Renee? When did Isabella leave the house?" she asked again to fulfill her curiosity and suspicion.

"Three days ago," Renee answered, proving to Elizabeth that her suspicion had been right.

Elizabeth's mind went to Isabella's face that night. That girl had looked shaken. And Elizabeth thought that she had seen traces of tears on Isabella's face. Maybe, that was why the girl had cried. Because she had been kicked out of her house. But why didn't she come here anymore? What could possibly have happened that could cause her not to see Edward anymore? Could it be that that night Isabella came here to say goodbye? But why?

"Charlie really doesn't want to have anything to do with Bella anymore. And Bella didn't want to come home. I couldn't know exactly where she had gone. All I know is that she is safe and she has a place to stay. Alice has helped her, but The Cullens didn't want to tell me where Bella is," Renee explained with sobs and sniffs here and there. "I didn't know what to do anymore, Lizzie," she added.

"It's gonna be okay, Renee." Elizabeth didn't know what to say anymore to her best friend, so she just tried to calm her.

"No, it's not gonna be okay if none of them want to apologize. I don't know what to do to make them forgive each other. They are too stubborn," Renee said sadly. "I can't just let Bella go like that. I can't lose another child, Lizzie," Renee said with tears pouring down her eyes.

Elizabeth pulled her into a hug again. She knew what Renee meant. She had helped Renee to get over it before, but she knew that Renee wouldn't be healed once again if the same thing happened again. Elizabeth didn't know what to say more, so she just sat there and tried to calm Renee.

Elizabeth tried to hold back her curiosity about the problem. But, she couldn't help it but wanting to know what exactly happened that had made Charlie so mad. "What did they fight about?" Elizabeth asked again carefully. She didn't want to appear too interested in what had happened. But, she still needed to know the problem.

Renee lifted her face to see her friend's face. She begged a silent understanding for what she needed to say next. "Bella's pregnant and Charlie wanted to know the father. But, Bella didn't want to tell us who the father is. That was why Charlie kicked her out of the house," Renee explained.

Elizabeth froze at her seat. She didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Her head was buzzing instantly the second she heard the two words that Renee had said. _Bella's pregnant. _Isabella was pregnant. All Elizabeth could think was the possibility that the child could be her grandchild if her suspicion was right.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you like it..**

**Thanks for the people who had reviewed last chapter. And also thanks for the time you guys had spent to read this story. Please leave a comment in the box below :) Love you, guys..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story for so long. Honestly, I'm still not sure how the story will go. I'll try to update for once in a while. Please don't hate me if I can't update soon.**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elizabeth Masen's mind was still on the clouds sometimes for the rest of Renee's visit. After they had lunch together, Renee decided to go home. So, Elizabeth got back to Edward's room alone. She was sitting on her usual seat. She stared at her son for who knows how long. She reached out her hand to take Edward's hand. She squeezed it and shook it, hoping some miracle that could wake him up. Her head was still buzzing. She was lost and confused. She sighed hard.

"Edward, tell mom what to do, honey," she whispered weakly.

"I don't know what to do. Is Isabella your girlfriend? Is she the girl that you were talking about that night? Honey, please answer me," she asked over and over again.

"Edward, Isabella's pregnant. Is that the reason she came here that night? Did she tell you that?" she knew that it was useless, but she just couldn't stop.

"Honey, is there any possibility that that child is your baby?" she asked desperately. "Edward, honey, please tell mom what to do," she practically begged in the end.

Elizabeth's mind was full of questions that was hard to be answered. There were so many things that she didn't understand. She didn't even know that her son had a girlfriend two weeks ago, but now she was contemplating about a grandchild. Too much thing had happened for the last few weeks. She tried to clear her mind. She had to find a way to get the answers. But, how could she find answers for all of those questions? Okay, she should start thinking.

Plan A, who could answer all of those questions beside Edward? Isabella, maybe. But, Elizabeth still wasn't sure that Isabella was the girl Edward talked about even though many things pointed to her direction. Then, who could gave her answers beside the two of them? Elizabeth was silent for a moment before her mind cleared. Jasper! He must have known some of the answers. He was Edward's best friend and flat mate, for God's sake. He must have known Edward's girlfriend at least. And of course, Alice must have known too. Elizabeth was considering asking them, but suddenly she remembered what Renee had said a few hours earlier. Alice wouldn't talk. She was Isabella's best friend first. And Elizabeth was pretty sure that Alice would never betray Isabella's trust. If Alice wouldn't answer to Isabella's own family, why would she answer Elizabeth? And Jasper must be the same.

Plan A was not going to work. Then, Plan B, where could she find answers? She was pretty sure that Edward never wrote journal. So, that was out of question. Edward's phone had been broken since the accident, so that was out too. What else? Elizabeth tried to think over and over again. Edward's bedroom was almost bare because he had brought his stuff to.. The apartment! Of course! There must be something that could be found at the apartment. Elizabeth tried to decide what to do. She had to go to Edward's apartment in Seattle. She had to get in the apartment, but she didn't have the key. There had been no key in Edward's possessions that was found at the accident scene. She could ask Jasper for the key, but then he would know what she was up to. Jasper would try to hide the things that were related to her research. Then, what?

Elizabeth was tense. She was trying too hard to think about a way to find answers. She tried to calm herself. Edward's bedroom. She had to search Edward's bedroom for the key. The key had to be there if Edward hadn't brought it when he got into the accident. She had to find the key!

* * *

Jasper stopped his car in front of Rose's Diner, his aunt's place. He opened the door for Alice and Bella. He was greeted by a waiter before he was offered a table. He refused it.

"I want to meet Rose McCarty. Is she here?" Jasper asked to the point.

"Oh, Mrs. McCarty is at her office," the waiter answered. "May I ask who you are?" he asked again.

"I'm her nephew, Jasper. She's expecting me," Jasper answered.

"Oh, okay. It's this way," the waiter escorted them to an empty corridor that was led to a door. There was a sign 'Authorized People Only' at the door. The waiter knocked the door until a voice told him he could come in. He peeked through the door and told Rose McCarty that her guests had come. He invited Jasper, Alice, and Bella to come in. The three of them stepped inside the room before the waiter closed the door behind them.

The office was not big. Just typical simple small office with a desk and cabinet files. There was a couch at the far corner near the window. A middle-aged woman was sitting behind the desk with a kind smile. Bella could see that the woman must have been very stunning in her young age. Bella still could see the traces of gorgeous blond hair and model-like figure when she was standing from her seat.

"Hello, Jasper," the older woman greeted her nephew while walking around the desk to meet him properly. She hugged Jasper warmly.

"Hey, Aunt Rose. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier," Jasper answered and hugged her back. "Oh yeah," he started after being released from the hug, "This is Alice, my girlfriend. And this is Bella, the friend I was talking about," Jasper introduced them to each other. "Alice, Bella, this is Aunt Rose. She is my mother's little sister," he explained.

Rose McCarty shook their hands one by one with a kind smile on her face. After the introduction, they sat down. Rose McCarty and Jasper sat at the two chairs that were placed close to the desk while Bella and Alice sat at the couch. "So," Rose McCarty started the conversation, "Jasper had told me a little about the problem here. Can any of you add something for his explanation?"

Bella glanced at Jasper before focusing her eyes at Rose McCarty. "I had a fight with my father and he kind of kicked me out. That's why I need a job and a place to stay," she tried to explain.

"Yes, Jasper had said as much," Rose McCarty agreed. "This is not a job interview, Bella. Well, not really. You can relax a little. My nephew asked a favor from me. I want to know the story behind it," she assured Bella. "Can you tell me about the fight?" she continued.

Bella looked hesitant and Rose McCarty could see that.

"Bella, I don't mind if you don't want to tell me about the fight," Rose McCarty said. "But, that means you want to be treated professionally and you can't stay at my place. I can hire if you're qualified, but I can't let you stay with me," she explained. "Jasper asked for a favor, that's why I wanted to treat you as a friend. And as a friend, I expect you to tell me the problem. I think we need to get to know each other if you want to be my friend," she finished her explanation and waited for Bella to absorb that.

"Okay," Bella sighed. "I'm pregnant and my father didn't agree with me having this child without the father," she started her explanation.

"Oh," Rose McCarty gasped. She was silent for a minute before turning to Jasper. "Jasper, Alice, why don't you have a little snack. I think I need to talk to Bella alone," she asked him.

Jasper turned to Bella to make certain that Bella was okay with that. Bella nodded her head to Jasper and Alice that she would be okay. Jasper and Alice nodded their heads back before excused themselves from the room. After they walked out and closed the door, Rose McCarty moved to the place next to Bella that Alice had left. She reached out her hand and put it on top of Bella's hands.

"What happened, Bella?" she asked kindly. "Can you tell me from the beginning? You weren't raped, were you?" she asked with concerned eyes.

"No, oh my god, no. I wasn't raped," Bella replied instantly. "It's my child with my boyfriend," Bella continued.

"Oh. Okay. And where is he now? Did he leave you?" Rose McCarty asked with slight anger thinking about that possibility.

"No, he didn't," Bella said with firm voice. She really didn't want Edward to be misunderstood. He was a really good guy. Bella took a deep breath before continued her explanation. "He got into an accident. He's in comma right now."

"Oh my God," Rose McCarty gasped. "Are you okay?" she asked with concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It has been almost two weeks," Bella answered sadly. "I can't tell my dad yet about Edward. That's his name, by the way. We were dating secretly because my dad doesn't like his daughters dating."

Rose McCarty nodded her head. "I understand. That must have been a really big surprise when your father heard about the pregnancy," she said understandingly.

Bella nodded. "I didn't regret it, Mrs. McCarty. I want this baby. I love Edward and I'm sure that I'll love this baby as much as I love him."

"I understand," Rose McCarty said kindly. "And please just call me Rose or Aunt Rose like Jasper," she added. "Well, except when you talk to other employees, of course," Rose reminded her.

Bella smiled. "Of course, Rose," she agreed.

Rose smiled kindly. "Jasper never told you about my story, didn't he?" she guessed.

Bella frowned a little. "No, not really," she answered. "He just said that you can't have children and you have a history that could make you understand my situation," she explained.

"What a clever boy," Rose said chuckling thinking about her nephew. "He didn't tell my secret, but he told you enough," she added. "Well, it's not exactly a secret. I just don't really like talking about it." Rose turned her eyes to look at Bella. "You see, Bella, I was raped once when I was eighteen years old," she started quietly.

Bella gasped. She didn't know what to say though, so she just stared at Rose with surprised expression.

"I was pregnant because of that. However, something went wrong and I lost the child. Because of the harassment when I was raped, and also because of the miscarriage, my womb is damaged. That was why I couldn't have children. Thankfully, I met my husband, Emmet. He's really a miracle that came for me. He can accept who I am," Rose explained.

"I'm sorry," Bella mumbled. She didn't know what to say anymore than that.

Rose smiled sadly. "It's okay. It's been a long time, and I have so much time to accept my own condition," she said. "Now, back to your problem. I can hire you at this diner," she added happily.

Bella widened her eyes. "Don't you need to see me work first? I don't want you to feel forced to accept me," she mumbled guiltily.

Rose smiled. "I know I can trust you, Bella. Jasper's good at reading characters and I trust him. I know that at least, I can teach you how to work here. It won't be too difficult. When do you want to move here?" she explained.

Bella still looked worried. She didn't want to be a burden to Rose, but she couldn't exactly refuse the help. She took a deep breath. She had to think about the baby too, so she decided to make her mind. "Okay. Thank you very much, Rose," she finally replied.

Rose smiled. "Good. Here is my phone number. Just call me when you want to move your things to my house. So, Emmet or I can be there to let you in," she said, giving Bella a card that contained the diner's number, her house's number, and her cell phone number.

Bella stared at her with worry expression. She didn't know Emmet at all. She never even met him. She would feel bad to intrude at his house without getting to know him first. It seemed like Rose could see the worry in Bella's eyes. "Don't worry about Emmet. I already talked to him about this and he's happy to help. He really has a big heart. He liked to help people, especially friends. Maybe Jasper can help you to move in, so at least he can introduce you to Emmet," Rose suggested kindly.

"Thank you so much, Rose. I don't know how to thank you enough for giving me this chance," Bella replied with tearful eyes.

Rose nodded. "Jasper is like a son to me. So, I'm glad I can help his friend."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please don't forget to review in the box below.. Thank you for all the reviews.. And I'm really sorry that it's not a long chapter. I still have to figure out where this story goes.. I can't promise to update often.. Really sorry..**


End file.
